Harry Potter: The Game
by thespacesay
Summary: GAME OVER - A sentence Harry never thought to see in the afterlife. What else is he supposed to do but play his life over again? Super!Videogame!Harry


It was over. Harry knew that much, although little else made sense. He had done everything he had ever wanted- he killed Voldemort, he married Ginny, they had kids, and he was the head of the auror department. What could have gone so wrong? Images flew by. The dead, the screaming of mourners, and the fights of pained denial and grief. Ginny. Her screeching, her hatred, and her greed. The kids hiding away from the nightly shouting, looking at him with terrified faces from beneath furniture. His job was to protect them. His kids, his family, his friends, his people. And he had failed.

**GAME OVER**

Remorse ripped through him. If only he had tried harder, he could have saved them! But he hadn't. He, the emblem of Gryffindor, the golden boy, their chosen one. Their pleas. The muggles had found them, ambushed, and in a coup d'etat, the unthinkable happen. He fell. A bullet ripped through his shields and his cries of all the protective spells he had ever learned.

**NEW GAME?**

**CONTINUE FROM LAST SAVE**

And then this. A chiptune played dark and ominous notes over a cheaply animated picture of the battle. He stared at the glowing white words as the tune intensified. The afterlife... it was a game? Or was his life the game? And who controlled it?

"Whoever the _hell _created this is an ass!" The shout echoed before dissapearing. Minutes passed as Harry glared moodily at nothing in particular.

"Wait... a game. My whole life was a bloody game. I'm not real. My friends aren't real. My family isn't real." With a slight pop, his jaw fell open. Seconds passed while his mind whirred.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IF IT'S A JOKE, IT'S NOT FUNNY! Bloody hell." Harry's knees seemed to give away as he fell to the ground. As if controlled by a puppeteer, his arms began to rise to his sides, slowly, almost mechanically. They clenched around Harry's midsection as reality (or was it?) set it.

"I suppose I'll have to pick something sometime... and would that bloody music stop! Is there some sort of m-"

**MUSIC MUTED**

"Oh. Well then. I wonder when my last save was?" He said as the words glowed brighter before vanishing with a flash.

**SAVED SLOTS**

**SLOT 1**

**SLOT 2**

**SLOT 3**

**SLOT 4**

"Well, I suppose I'll try SLOT 1."

**NO SAVED GAME FOUND**

**START NEW GAME?**

Silence once again reigned as the new words appeared.

"Uhh... okay, maybe I used one of the other slots." Trying to stay calm, Harry began to pace as he called up each slot, only to recieve the same answer.

"I'LL START THE BLOODY NEW GAME WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

**NEW GAME**

**PLEASE ENTER NAME**

A box appeared beneath it reading

**-VER YOU BLOODY WANK- | character limit exceeded - please choose a name 20 characters or fewer.**

"... huh."

**HUH | name acceptable - CONTINUE?**

"No! This bloody game! Er... Harry James Potter."

**HARRY JAMES POTTER | name unacceptable - please do not pick a last name.**

Harry scowled at the words before switching it to Harry James.

**HARRY JAMES | name acceptable - CONTINUE?**

**CHOOSE CLASS**

**Barbarian (Bbn)**

**Bard (Brd)**

**Cleric (Clr)**

**Druid (Drd)**

**Fighter (Ftr)**

**Monk (Mnk)**

**Paladin (Pal)**

**Ranger (Rgr)**

**Rogue (Rog)**

**Sorcerer (Sor)**

**Wizard (Wiz)**

**Multi-class**

Glancing over the list, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Barbarian? Cleric? Sorcerer? How is a Sorcerer different than a Wizard? And what is multiclass?"

A help box suddenly materialised in front of him, causing Harry to jump.

**Multi-class is only available after certain quests are performed at level 11 or level 21.**

"Oh well. Wizard... yes."

**CHOOSE CHARACTER**

**HARRY JAMES WEASLEY - UNLOCKED**

A pudgy figure stood beneath the name, scowling at Harry.

**HARRY JAMES GRANGER - LOCKED**

**Learn Hermione Granger's parents names to unlock!**

**HARRY JAMES LONGBOTTOM - LOCKED**

**Gain a life-debt from Neville Longbottom to unlock!**

**HARRY JAMES MALFOY - LOCKED**

**Become a dark lord to unlock!**

**HARRY JAMES SNAPE - LOCKED**

**Befriend Snape to unlock!**

**HARRY JAMES BONES - UNLOCKED**

The figure beneath this name looked like Percy Weasely

**HARRY JAMES LOVEGOOD - LOCKED**

**Stop the bullying of Luna Lovegood to unlock!**

**HARRY JAMES BLACK - LOCKED**

**Clear Sirius Black's name before reaching Hogwarts to unlock!**

**HARRY JAMES LUPIN - LOCKED**

**Develope a cure for lycanthropy to unlock!**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER - DEFAULT**

A scrawny young version of Harry stood, looking meekly down at the ground.

Blinking, Harry asked himself what the differences were, only for a description to appear beside playable characters. Next to the Weasely, a box stated

**HARRY JAMES WEASELY**

**UNLOCKED BY BEFRIENDING RON AND MARRYING GINNY**

**HARRY GROWS UP WITH AS A WEASELY CHILD, ENJOYING**

**THE FAME AND FORTUNE OF GROWING UP AS CELEBRITY.**

Both Harrys scowled at each other before Harry walked away, remembering Lockhart and his fake smiles.

**HARRY JAMES BONES**

**UNLOCKED BY BECOMING HEAD AUROR OR HEAD OF LAW ENFORCEMENT**

**HARRY GROWS UP WITH THE BONES FAMILY, ACHIEVING**

**MAXIMUM POLITICAL POWER WHILE DREAMING OF**

**BECOMING THE MINISTER OF MAGIC.**

Harry Bones looked pompous at his description, pointing to the shining prefect badge on his shirt.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**DEFAULT CHARACTER**

**GROWS UP AT AUNT AND UNCLES HOUSE.**

**PLAIN AND UNDESIRABLE. THE CHOSEN ONE.**

**UNLOCK OTHERS TO PLAY SPECIALISED CHARACTERS!**

"Bloody game. Insulting me for not being a git! Potter family." He stated without a moments pause.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**Wizard (Wiz)**

**Lvl. 1**

**BEGIN GAME?**

"Begin."


End file.
